


The Ginger Boy

by SiegPhantomhive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidlock, M/M, Romance, Teenlock, Violence, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiegPhantomhive/pseuds/SiegPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft tiene veinticinco, es el Gobierno Británico, tiene una asistente personal, usa trajes a medida, carga siempre con una sombrilla y es brillantemente inteligente; más aún se corta los brazos y se emborracha, aún se acuesta con desconocidos y aún no entiende por qué su mejor amigo le mira de esa forma. OoC. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ginger Boy

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes y su trama le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock BBC es creación de los magníficos Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat; yo sólo tomo los personajes prestados para crear algo.

 

THE GINGER BOY

 

1.

Mycroft observa como el resto de sus compañeros se ríen de él. Sus puños se aprietan y olfatea al aire. Su cabello levemente rojizo cae en su frente casi tapando sus ojos azules y las pequeñas y casi invisibles pecas que barren el puente de su nariz y mejillas casi desaparecen por la sangre invadiendo los poros de su pálida piel rápidamente. 

Él solo tiene cinco, pero ya es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que está pasando. Él sabe que su coeficiente intelectual es mucho más alto que el de sus demás compañeros de colegio. Sabe que su padre tiene problemas con el alcohol y que su mami es golpeada en algunas ocasiones por su progenitor; mami también es depresiva y toma demasiadas pastillas para dormir. Mycroft sabe que él no es un hijo deseado, es producto de una noche de alcohol sin anticonceptivos o condones. Igual que la mayoría. 

Mycroft es consciente que sus compañeros se burlan de él a sus espaldas por su cabello, pecas y porque ellos lo consideran raro; tal vez se deba a que él no habla como un niño de su edad, a Mycroft le gusta hablar claro y utilizar palabras difíciles que el resto no entiende; él también utiliza corbatas, chalecos de tweed y trajes costosos acompañados de unos tirantes. 

A él no le gusta jugar al futbol o llenarse de barro e ir a parques a jugar con los demás, Mycroft disfruta leyendo grandes y pesados libros, ver sonreír a su mami, cosa que ya no hace mucho y observar a la gente, le gusta el té como buen británico y de vez en cuando ve Doctor Who, es lo único que le gusta ver en la televisión, el resto es basura para él. Mycroft odia la gente aburrida, Mycroft odia en sí a casi todo el mundo excepto a su familia incluyendo su alcohólico padre. 

Lo que Mycroft aún no puede entender es por qué sus compañeros les gusta burlarse de él. Mycroft no ha hecho nada malo, no es grosero ni tampoco les grita o les dice lo muy estúpidos que son; él calla todo porque a pesar de todo quiere ser parte de la sociedad y tener algunos amigos, porque a pesar de odiarlos por ser aburridos, quiere llegar a sonreír y tener una familia normal como la de ellos. Pero sus compañeros le miran con desprecio y burla, le hacen bromas sobre su cabello, le esconden sus libros y de vez en cuando alguien mucho más grande y mayor que él lo golpea en la cara. Es para que aprendas, le repiten muchas veces, Mycroft quiere preguntar qué es lo que tiene que aprender, pero por alguna razón que él aún no entiende de su boca no sale nada. 

Sus padres nunca se percatan de ello, primero porque Mycroft a pesar de tener sólo cinco no quiere parecer débil ante ellos, sobre todo ante su padre que sólo lo mira cuando él trae sus calificaciones, segundo porque sus padres no es que se la pasen muy conscientes de lo que los rodean y tercero porque casi siempre están de viaje de negocios. Mycroft prácticamente vive solo en la enorme casa, lo cuida una niñera de diecisiete que vive pegada al teléfono de su casa y no hace su trabajo; no es que Mycroft lo necesite, él se puede cuidar solo. 

 

— ¡Oh mira el cabeza de zanahoria se ha puesto igual de rojo a un tomate! — Uno de ellos suelta una carcajada mientras empuja a Mycroft por el pecho.  
— Oi — otro se burla al verlo en el piso — ¿Dónde están tu mami y papi pecoso?

 

A Mycroft le arden los ojos, pero él no es débil, nunca lo ha sido y no va a empezar ahora, no va a llorar mucho menos cuando mitad de la escuela se está riendo de él. No le importa si está prácticamente desnudo, ni siquiera le importa pensar en dónde están sus ropas, Mycroft aprieta la mandíbula y se levanta temblando un poco por el frío que cala su espalda y las plantas de los pies. Pero cuando un balde de pintura roja lo baña totalmente Mycroft se rompe. Sus ojos azules ahora están molestos y fríos y vacíos. De su cabello caen gotas de pintura y Mycroft nunca se ha sentido más humillado en su vida. Sólo los gritos dolorosos de su padre y las miradas despreciativas de su mami duelen más. 

Es en ese momento que lo que queda de esperanza en Mycroft se va, porque su genialidad le hace entender que nadie nunca ahí lo necesitará a él, que nunca será aceptado en aquel círculo de pequeños idiotas por más que lo desee. Todos ellos lo odian y siempre van a hacer algo para recordárselo y Mycroft sólo tiene cinco pero no es masoquista como para seguir intentando. Ya ha recibido muchos golpes y es suficiente. Él da media vuelta y jura no volver a intentarlo. Después alguien preguntará por qué él es el hombre de hielo.

 

2.

 

Mycroft ahora tiene siete y cuenta con un hermano. Su nombre es Sherlock y es el único capaz de hacerlo sonreír verdaderamente. La pequeña personita que comparte su ADN tiene rizos de color negro cubriendo su cabeza y sus ojos son de un azul más claro que los de Mycroft y él se da cuenta que Sherlock es especial desde que lo vio. Sherlock no es como cualquier bebe, el niño tiene una mirada aguda que la hace saber a Mycroft cuan inteligente será cuando crezca. Él es feliz, cosa que nunca pasa, cuando su hermanito dice su primera palabra: Myc.

Es a esa edad que Mycroft pierde lo poco que le queda de niño. Su padre que toma aún más que antes ha comenzado a golpearlo de vez en cuando, ha tratado también con Sherlock pero Mycroft siempre ha puesto la cara y lo ha defendido, es su deber como hermano mayor. Su mami no dice nada, ahora está la mayor parte del tiempo dormida. Y Mycroft no entiende porque sus padres han tenido otro hijo si no se interesan, aun así agradece en lo más profundo porque ahora tiene a alguien. Es él quien cuida de Sherlock cuando su hermano necesita algo, Sherlock ignora los golpes en la cara de su hermano igual que el resto del mundo pero ríe fuerte o balbucea alegremente cuando Mycroft está con él leyéndole algo. 

A Mycroft le duele el cuerpo y está la mayoría del tiempo molesto, a él se le ha ido el brillo de sus ojos azules desde hace mucho y sólo vive por su hermano, porque Sherlock es todo y lo único que a él le importa. Sherlock tiene que ser feliz e inocente todo el tiempo que sea necesario y Mycroft se sacrificaría a él mismo para hacerlo posible. Porque todo lo que importa en su vida es sólo eso. El resto, incluso él mismo, da igual. 

Ya no le importa ser golpeado en el colegio o por su padre, no le interesa no tener amigos o que la mayoría del tiempo su cuerpo recienta los golpes o su cabeza duela más de lo que debería. A Mycroft no le interesa que su mami ya no le hable ni lo mire. Nada de eso va a lograr que Mycroft a sus siete años no cumpla el único propósito de su vida. Para él una pequeña carcajada de su hermano cubre todo eso. Mycroft no olvida por más que trate todo lo que ha pasado desde que tiene memoria, todo está guardado en su mente, cada golpe, cada burla, cada mirada de desprecio y lástima están grabadas para siempre en su cabeza, a él no le importa, y hace el esfuerzo de vivir con ello por más que a veces duela. Sí Sherlock está con él necesitando su cuidado, Mycroft se pueda dar por bien servido.

Ve a Sherlock removerse en su cuna, moviendo sus manos tratando de alcanzarlo a él. Mycroft mete una de sus manos en la cuna y acaricia con su dedo índice las mejillas pálidas de su hermano. Sherlock hace un ruido alegre mientras toma el dedo de su hermano mirándolo con sus ojos azules. Y Mycroft se permite sonreír al ver la curiosidad en ellos, su hermanito balbucea algo que suena a su nombre y suelta su mano.

 

— ¿Myc? — Sherlock murmura mientras cierra sus ojos.

Mycroft sonríe. Sherlock es todo lo que importa, repite muchas veces.

 

3\. 

 

A sus once años Mycroft no se siente normal. Ha comenzado a llenarse de ira y rabia y a veces ni siquiera los comentarios inteligentes de su pequeño hermano de cuatro años ayudan. Mycroft siente la sangre subir a su cabeza y un dolor horrible agarrar sus extremidades, nada que ver con los golpes diarios, siente como su pálida piel pica y sus palmas se humedecen. Y Mycroft ya no disfruta leyendo o aprendiendo idiomas, ya no disfruta nada más que cuidar de vez en cuando de su hermano; que aún a sus cuatro años lo llama Myc y le sonríe cuando le lee. 

Él sabe que algo está mal, pero nadie se preocupa por él y nadie tampoco se da cuenta cuan mal lo está pasando. Mycroft trata de distraerse tocando el piano y enfocándose en la suave música, y comienza a comer pasteles de más así no tenga hambre. Después de un tiempo su ropa ya no le queda y su padre lo golpea por haber engordado de más. Su mami le mira por primera vez en mucho tiempo con decepción en sus ojos y Mycroft se siente más vacío que nunca.

Sus compañeros han fortalecido sus burlas ahora que Mycroft está más débil que nunca, aunque él no lo piense, se burlan de lo gordo, pecoso y horroroso que es y Mycroft sólo escucha sin pelear por que él no es bueno con eso y no quiere tener más problemas en su casa. 

Se empeora y deprime aún más cuando Sherlock también comienza a reírse de ello, su pequeño hermano ha comenzado a conjugar su nombre con palabras hirientes y sólo lo busca cuando lo necesita. Sherlock tiene sólo cuatro pero puede llegar a ser tan cruel y doloroso como un adulto. Ya no lo llama Myc sino Fatcrof. Ahora disfrazado de pirata su pequeño hermano roba sus cosas y hace experimentos leves, trae ranas o lo insulta cuando está molesto. Incluso hasta encuentra un día a su hermano sentado en su cama con un perro muerto en ella. Mycroft no dice nada, él nunca le ha dicho nada a su hermano.

Mycroft cae en un hueco del que no sabe cómo salir, comienza a rascar la piel de sus brazos hasta hacerla sangrar, hasta hacerlo sentir vivo. Mycroft no llora, no puede, no salen lágrimas de sus ojos y él se enorgullece de eso. Ve su cara todos los días en el espejo del baño y se enfurece al observar las horribles pecas que llenan su cara, su cabello rojo que no lo deja pasar desapercibido como él desea y su pálida piel que casi es enfermiza, sus mejillas llenas de grasa y sus pequeños y vacíos ojos azules sin brillo; y Mycroft se odia más que nunca por ser así. 

Él agarra unas tijeras corta su cabello rojo y rasga su mejilla izquierda hasta hacerla sangrar. Sherlock abre la puerta del baño, le mira curioso y confundido hasta que grita su nombre al caer en cuenta. Es cuando su padre borracho y su mami drogadicta aparecen en el baño. Mycroft cae en un hueco profundo gracias a los golpes, un hueco donde lo último que ve es la mirada confundida de Sherlock. Demasiado pequeño para entender el dolor de Mycroft y él se permite sonreír sin alegría. 

4.

 

Mycroft está furioso. Su mano juega con las mangas de su camisa blanca rascando la tela para tratar de calmarse. Y él está rodeado de un montón de adolescentes problemáticos, drogadictos, alcohólicos, con instintos suicidas y un montón de cosas más. Se remueve en su asiento moviendo su pie furiosamente en el parqué del lugar haciéndolo sonar con fuerza ignorando las miradas molestas dirigidas a él. Aquel lugar enorme y blanco le provoca dolores de cabeza. Recuerda a Sherlock riéndose de él por tener que venir acá, recuerda a su hermano burlándose de él y de lo muy débil que él es.

Hay un muchacho mayor que él, no lo deduce por su altura porque Mycroft es más alto. El chico lleva una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camiseta del mismo color pegada a su delgado cuerpo y un piercing perforando su ceja derecha. Y Mycroft está incomodo porque el chico le ha estado sonriendo desde que llegó y eso a él no le gusta.

 

— Gregory Lestrade, puedes llamarme Greg — el chico de cabello castaño sonríe alegremente.

 

Está acá por problemas con el alcohol deduce Mycroft, quien a sus catorce años ya ha pasado por esa consulta muchas veces. 

Su vida ha cambiado mucho desde la vez que fue internado en un hospital por tragarse un tarro entero de píldoras para dormir cuando tenía trece. Su primer intento de suicidio. Su padre alcohólico ha muerto hace dos meses y Mycroft ni siquiera llora, cosa que todos critican porque Sherlock es un magnifico actor y aunque no le importa la muerte de su progenitor hace como si así lo fuera. Mycroft siente en ese momento como si un peso se cayera de sus hombros, ya no vendrán más golpes o insultos de parte de su padre. 

Su mami ha entrado en un programa de desintoxicación, no quiere morirse, no cuando su inservible marido murió por una sobredosis de alcohol. La vida de Mycroft ahora es un infierno, ya ni siquiera Sherlock le importa, su hermano tiene siete y se cree el dueño del mundo y de todos los que viven en él. Y Mycroft casi cree que lo odia, porque por más que quiere no es capaz; es Sherlock quien lo encuentra en su dormitorio cuando se traga las pastillas y es Sherlock quien llama a sus padres cuando Mycroft tiene once y se corta el cabello rojo y se hace una cicatriz en la mejilla. Sherlock ahora es sólo un incordio del que no puede deshacerse.

Mycroft odia todo lo que rodea, la gente no lo quiere a él, él no los quiere a ellos. Él es peligrosamente inteligente y cuando lo desea un buen mentiroso y manipulador. Mycroft tiene objetivos y por muy difíciles que sean los cumple, tiene poder cuando lo desea, e incluso ha logrado hacerse un tatuaje de un dragón rojo en su omoplato derecho mintiendo sobre su edad. A él le gusta la sensación de la aguja quemando en su piel. Mycroft es alto, mucho más que los chicos de su edad, sigue más pálido que antes porque por bajar de peso ya no come y la forma en la que se mueve y habla parece de un adulto que de un adolescente en crecimiento. Porque Mycroft lleva trajes caros de tres piezas, corbatas y tweeds y tiene poder en su voz y mirada. 

A él ya no lo golpean, sus ojos azules son tan intimidantes que ya nadie lo mira o habla de él. Mycroft es un genio y ahora sabe como herir a la gente con palabras en vez de golpes. Se enorgullece cuando sus compañeros de salón le miran con temor. 

Mycroft sigue sintiendo la ira corriendo por sus venas todos los días, aún rasca sus brazos hasta hacerlos sangrar e incluso de vez en cuando utiliza una que otra cuchilla para hacerse pequeños cortes, pero él es un buen mentiroso y nadie se da cuenta de ello; ni siquiera Sherlock con sus siete y su ego de dictador. Y Mycroft aún siente dolores de cabeza y su cuerpo picar y temblar. Pero nadie se preocupa por él, así que por qué él tiene que preocuparse por alguien. 

Él es depresivo, lo sabe, es consciente de ello pero tampoco hace nada para cambiarlo porque no ve el motivo. No tiene ninguna meta en su vida, ya ni siquiera cuidar de Sherlock es un aliciente. A Mycroft le gana la vida de vez en cuando y de vez en cuando su emborracha hasta perder la consciencia o se inyecta hasta que deja de pensar. Está en este grupo de autoayuda por ello, las autoridades de su instituto lo han exigido y él está demasiado aburrido por lo que lo intenta. No es que crea que le va a ayudar. Pero entretenerse no hace daño y últimamente no disfruta de mucho. 

 

— Me gusta tu cicatriz — la voz lo saca de su mundo, Greg mira encantado la línea delgada de seis centímetros en su mejilla izquierda — ¿Cómo te la hiciste?  
Mycroft alza una ceja.  
— Con unas tijeras — desvía su vista hasta la pared en blanco, él nunca ha sido muy hablador.  
— Cool — Greg de dieciséis ríe — Lo único interesante que he hecho en mi vida ha sido robar una moto.

 

Cuando Mycroft no responde Greg se incomoda, a él no le gusta el silencio, le recuerda cuan solo está en su casa. Aun así no puede evitar mirar fijamente al muchacho junto él. Lleva el pelo rojo peinado hacia atrás, tiene pequeñas pecas en las mejillas y nariz y unos labios delgados, él parece demasiado delgado y alto y pálido con un tweed negro y corbata azul que resalta aún más sus hermosos ojos pero a Greg no le importa porque parece raro e increíble y a él le gusta lo increíble y lo raro y aquel chico no está nada mal, todo lo contrario. El muchacho es lindo y a Greg le gustan los hombres y ahora le gusta este en especial. Greg se muerde el labio y vuelve a hablar.

 

— ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Mycroft suspira, sabe que no podrá evitarlo por más que quiera.  
— Mycroft Holmes.  
Greg sonríe ante la suavidad y fuerza de la voz del chico.  
— Tú eres Lestrade, estás acá por alcoholismo y porque estrellaste la moto que robaste de tu padre en una estación de policía cuando estabas borracho. Tienes dieciséis, vives sólo con tu madre, no tienes hermanos. No has terminado la escuela aún, no quieres hacerlo, planeas perder el año y no hacer tus niveles. Quieres ser policía, no andas por muy buen camino si me dejas decírtelo y te gusta el punk rock y la velocidad. Oh, también el helado de chocolate.

Mycroft toma aire, ha dicho eso porque sabe que la gente se molesta y se enfurece, a Sherlock le pasa bastante. Él no acostumbra a hacerlo, pero quiere estar solo. Así que Lestrade probablemente haga lo mismo que el resto y lo deje tranquilo… Cosa que no sucede cuando el chico se ríe y le pasa una mano por el hombro desordenando su cabello rojo en el proceso.

 

— Todo un genio My.

Mycroft frunce el ceño. No sabe qué ha salido mal.

 

5.

 

Mycroft Holmes y Greg Lestrade se han vuelto inseparables. Greg complementa a Mycroft y viceversa, pero a diferencia de Lestrade que ha dejado de tomar como si se fuera a morir, Mycroft sólo ha empeorado. Mycroft toma casi todos los días y Greg a veces lo deja perderse mientras pasa tiempo con su novia y de vez en cuando su amigo está borracho y Greg le mira dormir tratando de no quererlo más. Él sabe que Mycroft es autodestructivo y está muy lejos de dejar de serlo. Mycroft es más joven, más inteligente y no tiene sentido de auto conservación. Greg también se ha dado cuenta que su amigo consume drogas y de vez en cuando se olvida de comer por días.

Mycroft es diagnosticado con depresión severa cuando cumple quince y se ha peleado con Gregory por su costumbre de cortarse sus brazos hasta el punto de querer saltar de un puente. Es internado en un hospital por dos meses hasta que él y su mejor amigo vuelven a arreglarse y convence a sus doctores de que está perfectamente. Mycroft ahora tiene diecisiete va a la universidad y en ocasiones se siente dueño del mundo. Le hace recordar a Sherlock y sus deseos de ser pirata. 

Él ha tenido muchas experiencias nuevas, una vez en su cumpleaños número dieciséis Gregory lo lleva a un pub donde ambos se emborrachan hasta querer morir; Mycroft despierta rodeado de un hombre unos cinco años mayor que él y unos cuantos condones en el piso. No le importa perder su virginidad y no recordarlo, no está buscando hacerla especial ni nada por el estilo, nunca piensa en tener sexo porque nunca le ha llamado la atención; después de que lo tiene no se vuelve tampoco una parte importante de su vida. De vez en cuando tiene algo casual con alguien casual, hombre o mujer, generalmente cuando está tan alto como una cometa o cuando está eufórico y borracho. 

Gregory se molesta con él por hacer ello. Siempre le advierte que debe cuidarse y no enredarse con cualquier desconocido. Mycroft rueda los ojos y lo ignora, el usa siempre protección. Greg se preocupa por él más de lo que debería. ¿Por qué no simplemente se dedica a estar con su novia y ya? Mycroft sonríe, tal vez porque Gregory es homosexual y no quiere admitirlo.

Mycroft no sólo carga con cicatrices de cortes en sus brazos, aun rasca su piel de vez en cuando y a eso se le ha sumado los pequeños círculos morados que dejan las jeringas de cocaína ocasionales. Él no es un drogadicto, sólo lo hace de vez en cuando. También lleva la cicatriz en su mejilla y un corte en la ceja derecha que no sabe cómo se hizo. Greg le grita y le regaña de vez en cuando y Mycroft trata de cambiar su comportamiento autodestructivo para no perder su amistad. Va todo bien hasta que un Sherlock de diez años le grita con todas sus fuerzas que lo odia por dejarlo solo, que no quiere tener un hermano como él y que es mejor que no regrese de la universidad. Mycroft dura deprimido por toda una semana y bota todo su tratamiento a la basura. Greg no sabe a cuál de los dos Holmes golpear. 

Sherlock tiene diez y aún llama a su hermano fatcroft a pesar que Mycroft es de todo menos gordo, Greg piensa que antes necesita comer más porque se le notan los huesos y es de un pálido enfermizo. Los comentarios de Sherlock son agudos y dolorosos para su hermano mayor, que a pesar de todo lo que siente aún busca cuidarlo, y es cuando Sherlock lo llama gordo cuando Mycroft decide dejar de comer. Aquellos días toma de más y se involucra con más personas de las que Greg desearía.

Mycroft es un genio, termina sus estudios con las notas más altas. Pero la rabia y odio que siente hacia él mismo no lo deja disfrutar de mucho. Ya no toca el piano ni escucha música, no lee libros por más que lo intenta y se deprime más rápido de lo normal. Y Mycroft pasa las horas estudiando sólo lo que debe y mirando el techo de su habitación. Ya no llama ni a su mami que trata aún de desintoxicarse ni a Sherlock porque escucharlo burlarse de él le hace daño. Aún no llora por la muerte de su padre, no llora por nada de hecho.

Es un día mientras se cambia cuando Gregory entra en su cuarto de su piso en Londres sin avisar. Ve como al chico de diecinueve se le dilatan las pupilas a penas lo ve desnudo de cintura para arriba. Mycroft ha visto el deseo por su pálido y marcado cuerpo antes, pero lo asocia por el alcohol y las drogas que consumen las personas con las que se acuesta; él nunca espera ver como Gregory Lestrade lo devora como la mirada mientras se lame los labios y traga.

 

— Lindo tatuaje – Gregory le echa una última mirada antes de huir.

Mycroft tiene diecisiete años y a pesar de su inteligencia se siente más perdido que nunca.

6.

 

A sus veintitrés años Mycroft Holmes trabaja para el Gobierno Británico, pasa la mayor parte del día, semana, mes o año ocupado. Ahora él es un hombre importante para Londres y tiene todo el poder que desearía cualquiera. Eso no hace que se sienta feliz o disfrute de ello.

Su hermano Sherlock ha seguido algunos de sus pasos, tiene problemas con las drogas y ha estado en la cárcel por ocasionar problemas con algunos policías. Sherlock también es molestado por sus compañeros de instituto y se ha vuelto más rebelde que nunca. Y Mycroft se culpa a él por no haberlo cuidado como debería, por haberlo dejado solo para marcharse a la universidad y por haber sido un egoísta con su pequeño hermano y sólo haber pensado en él; por ser una mala influencia. Mycroft tiene veintitrés y aún sufre de problemas depresivos, sigue consumiendo demasiado alcohol y cortándose la piel. Él no quiere que Sherlock pase por lo mismo. 

 

— ¿Qué hizo está vez? — Balancea la sombrilla que últimamente carga en todo momento.  
Greg suspira con cansancio.  
— Agredió a un policía. My, tu hermano está consumiendo algo.

 

El Holmes mayor no necesita que su mejor amigo le diga eso, él lo sabe. Reconoce su propio comportamiento con las drogas en Sherlock. Él muchacho fuma también desde los quince como chimenea, se ha escapado tres veces de la casa y ha parado por sobredosis en un hospital hace unos meses. Sherlock se aburre fácilmente y no hay nada que lo detenga. Como última opción, Mycroft decide traerlo con él a Londres.

 

— My. Necesito decirte algo.

 

Él se da cuenta que Gregory lo mira diferente. Bueno siempre lo ha mirado diferente, pero antes siempre trata de esconderlo, ahora no lo hace. Y Gregory deja que el cariño, deseo y amor que siente hacia Mycroft se muestren libremente en sus grandes ojos. Le sonríe afectuosamente y pasa el dorso de su mano por la mejilla marcada del chico de pelo rojo. Mycroft parpadea tratando de entender la situación, pero para ser sinceros él nunca ha sido bueno con los sentimientos, él se siente incómodo y fuera de lugar con ellos. Pero Greg es diferente, Greg siempre le sonríe, le abraza, le apoya y le cuida y de vez en cuando lo besa en la mejilla cuando Mycroft está borracho o deprimido. Mycroft no siente rabia o el odio en su cuerpo cuando Lestrade está con él y es su mejor amigo quien ha logrado que Mycroft no se inyecte más. Es Gregory quien hace que él sonría verdaderamente o se sienta necesitado.

 

— Me voy a casar en unos meses y quisiera que fueras mi padrino — Gregory baja su mano y le sonríe nervioso.  
Mycroft alza una ceja.  
— Seguro — Mycroft no entiende por qué su amigo ahora luce decepcionado y dolido — Es la respuesta que esperabas Gregory ¿verdad?  
— Sí My, me alegra — Greg ríe sin gracia y Mycroft no sabe qué ha dicho o hecho mal.  
— Correcto.

 

Greg Lestrade ahora trabaja para la Scotland Yard ayudando en algunos casos criminales. Él es feliz con eso, más no es feliz viendo como el hombre del que ha estado enamorado desde hace nueve años es todo un genio más es un inútil emocional. Porque Mycroft no ha agarrado ninguna de sus señales, las ignora y sigue en su propio mundo. Greg sabe que Mycroft tuvo una infancia y adolescencia llena de golpes y humillaciones de parte de su familia y compañeros de colegio, sabe que Mycroft tiene problemas para controlar sus emociones, y es de vez en cuando un suicida y es también un alcohólico al que le gusta cortarse y acostarse con alguien ocasionalmente, cosa que Greg odia con toda su alma porque le duele ver al hombre que ama con otra persona. Pero Mycroft es también su mejor amigo y Greg hace todo lo posible para alejarlo de las malas compañías y los vicios. 

Mira a Mycroft y reconoce al muchacho de catorce que observaba a todo el mundo con rabia. Aún lleva su cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás, trajes a medida de tres piezas, corbatas, mancuernas y tweeds, sus ojos azules no son cálidos, pero siguen siendo hermosos para Greg, las pequeñas pecas se notan aún menos porque a Mycroft le gusta esconderlas con un corrector, Lestrade quisiera gritarle para que lo no hiciera, pero su amigo no reacciona bien a los gritos, todo lo contrario, se vuelve agresivo. Ha crecido aún más y aún se mantiene pálido y delgado. Greg también lo ha visto desnudo, ha mirado las marcas en sus brazos, el dragón en su omoplato y los huesos de su cadera cuando Greg lo espía en la ducha.

Greg está enamorado de su mejor amigo, más no sabe cómo decírselo.

 

— Espero que Sherlock no se niegue a venir — Mycroft se balancea en sus pies — él me odia.  
— Tu hermano no te odia, y de todas formas a él no le gusta nadie — Greg rueda los ojos bufando — ¿Tu madre no dirá nada?  
— Ella nunca me dice nada. ¿Quieres un café?  
Greg sonríe levemente y asiente.

 

Cuando Mycroft deja a Gregory en su sofá viendo Doctor Who después de haberse tomado el café, él un té por supuesto, Mycroft aún siente que su amigo espera que le diga algo más. Mycroft alza una ceja pensando en ello mientras marca el teléfono de su casa de infancia esperando que mami conteste. No hablan mucho, apenas para que ella le diga que ya no puede más con Sherlock que se ha vuelto un problema con un ego gigante. Mami no pone ningún problema ante la propuesta de Mycroft, todo lo contrario, suena aliviada, él siente algo de rabia y molestia ante el tono de ella pero trata de ignorarlo porque no quiere dañar su noche de televisión con Gregory. 

 

— Sherlock vendrá en una semana. Ni siquiera se esforzó en retenerlo — Mycroft se deja caer en el sofá al lado de su amigo.  
— Estará mucho mejor contigo My — Greg le acaricia el cabello despacio y Mycroft casi ronronea — Si quieres duerme un poco, no me voy a ir.  
— No sé qué haría sin ti Gregory — es lo último que dice antes de caer dormido en el regazo de su amigo.

 

Greg suspira. Mycroft tiene veintitrés y el veinticinco y ninguno sabe manejar lo que siente. 

7.

 

— ¡My por favor! — Greg grita y Mycroft deja caer la cuchilla al piso.  
— ¡No te entiendo! — Su voz resuena por todo el apartamento — ¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!?

 

Greg suelta el aire, no lo ha hecho bien. Mycroft tiene la cara roja por la rabia y lo mira furioso, esos ojos azules nunca lo han mirado de esa manera. Y Mycroft arroja una de las botellas vacías de cerveza hacia la pared y parece querer lanzársele encima. El peli rojo también tiene las mangas de la camisa remangadas en sus codos dejando ver las viejas marcas de agujas y cicatrices de cuchillas mezclándose con unas recientes…muy recientes, de hace apenas una hora. 

Mycroft tiene veinticinco, es el Gobierno Británico, tiene una asistente personal, usa trajes a medida, carga siempre con una sombrilla y es brillantemente inteligente; más aún se corta los brazos y se emborracha, aún se acuesta con desconocidos y aún no entiende por qué su mejor amigo le mira de esa forma. 

Y Mycroft no entiende el dolor en los ojos de Greg el día de su boda hace dos años. Recuerda como el hombre lo mira con su traje en el altar, como si esperara que él hiciera algo para evitar lo que se viene. Pero Mycroft sólo frunce el ceño y brinda una tímida sonrisa. Recuerda a Gregory mirarlo furioso y algo anhelante antes de que grite a todo el mundo que se largue porque no va a haber boda. Mycroft no dice nada, sólo recuerda el calor de la mano de su amigo en la suya propia y como es arrastrado al apartamento de Gregory. Aquella noche ambos se emborrachan.

Sherlock, su hermano de dieciocho le grita y se burla más de una vez al ver lo inepto que es para descubrir qué pasa con Gregory. A Mycroft le pesa el mundo, se cansa y en uno de sus episodios depresivos termina en el hospital por consumir demasiado alcohol. Si no fuera porque Gregory lo está buscando Mycroft probablemente hubiera muerto ahogado en su propio vomito. Han pasado sólo dos días desde que sale de allí y Mycroft aún no se siente listo para ver a su amigo.

 

— My, sólo quiero que dejes esto. Es suficiente, no ves cuánto daño te hace esto. — Greg pasa sus manos por su cabello con canas ya empezándole a salir — Qué ejemplo le das a Sherlock con este comportamiento.

 

Sherlock que está encerrado en su habitación probablemente este escuchando. El muchacho aún consume drogas y fuma, pero ahora anda con un rubio de nombre John Watson que parece controlarlo de vez en cuando. Mycroft se siente un inútil, porque no ha sido por él que su hermano ha mejorado un poco. Él es un mal ejemplo y quisiera mandar a Sherlock al demonio cuando el chico se escapa de la casa y le grita que lo odia cada que intenta hablar con él. Y Mycroft sólo se quiere morir de vez en cuando pero Gregory se lo impide siempre.

 

— Mycroft por favor. No quiero volver a verte así — Greg se acerca con cuidado tomando la mano de su amigo con cuidado. Mycroft lo mira con sus ojos azules aún llenos de rabia — Confía en mí. Dime qué te pasa, yo siempre voy a estar acá —. Mira los cortes en los pálidos brazos de su amigo que aún sangran levemente —. No me gusta esto, que te hagas daño My, no quiero perderte.

 

Mycroft se muerde el labio inferior sintiendo como una ola de dolor llena todo su cuerpo. Siente su cuerpo temblar y los brazos de Gregory rodearlo con fuerza. Mycroft acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo y se relaja levemente cuando Lestrade acaricia su cabello rojo, él siempre lo ha odiado e incluso cuando tenía quince intentó pintarlo de un color más normal, pero Gregory siempre le ha dicho que lo que más le gusta de él a aparte de su gran celebro es su cabello y sus pecas; así que Mycroft abandona la idea por le hace feliz que Gregory les guste esa parte de él. 

 

— Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa Gregory, qué está mal conmigo.  
— No hay nada mal contigo — Greg besa la frente de Mycroft viendo los ahora confundidos ojos azules de su amigo — Tú eres tan hermoso My, tan jodidamente inteligente y genial, tú eres brillante. Me alegra mucho haberte conocido ¿sabes?  
Mycroft lo mira confundido.  
— ¿Hermoso? Nadie nunca me ha dicho hermoso Gregory — él hace una mueca —. No quiero que me mientas para hacerme sentir mucho mejor. Sé que no merezco tu amistad, aún no sé cómo estás todavía conmigo.  
Greg se muerde el labio inferior.  
— Estoy acá y siempre lo estaré porque te amo My, te he amado desde que te conocí y no te pienso abandonar en el momento en el que tú más me necesitas. 

 

Mycroft siente un nudo en su garganta. Su piel pecosa se vuelve roja haciendo juego con su cabello y pecas. Mira a Gregory quien lo observa nervioso, estudia sus ojos buscando la verdad, estudiando si hay alguna mentira en lo que el hombre ha dicho. Más Mycroft no ve nada más que cariño, deseo e increíblemente amor…nadie nunca lo había visto así y él no sabe qué responder. Mycroft hace un ruido que lo sorprende, uno que no hace desde hace mucho y de un momento a otro él está llorando en los brazos de Gregory quien lo acuna aún más fuerte.

Mycroft tiene veinticinco y llora por fin con lágrimas de alegría.

8.

 

Nada es fácil. Mycroft lleva seis meses sin consumir ni una sola gota de alcohol y Gregory se siente orgulloso de él. El proceso de desintoxicación es difícil, largo y doloroso para ambos hasta el punto en que Greg se pasa a vivir con Mycroft. Sherlock que ahora tiene veinte se ha ido a vivir con John con la excusa de no querer oír a su hermano teniendo sexo con su novio. Aunque Mycroft se preocupa al principio, Greg lo convence de que John Watson es una buena influencia para su hermano y quizá lo ayude con sus adicciones. 

Mycroft tiene veintisiete y por fin está sobrio y feliz. Está viendo un psicólogo en compañía de su novio, desde hace un año más o menos. No le gusta mucho al principio pero Gregory le convence que es lo mejor y ahora Mycroft sólo quiere hacerlo feliz así que no discute. Su situación es dolorosa, y hay días en los que no quiere hablar ni ver a su compañero. Mycroft tiene que comenzar a lidiar con sus problemas de la infancia y adolescencia y con el hecho de sentirse furioso casi todos los días del año. Más Gregory está ahí con él abrazándolo cada que es necesario. 

El Holmes mayor aún siente la familiar rabia recorriendo en sus venas, y siente el deseo de cortarse o rascarse los brazos, siente como sus hombros pesan más de los normal y como la vida su vuelve mucho para él; es en esos momentos que Greg lo abraza y lo besa y le pide que confié en él, entonces Mycroft comienza a hablar y de un momento a otro la alegría de estar con la persona que más quiere le inunda el alma.  
Gregory nunca lo abandona, él siempre le sonríe con amor y cariño y Mycroft nunca se sintió más querido. Ellos dos son dos piezas que encajan a la perfección y el peli rojo se arrepiente todos los días por no haberse dado cuenta antes cuanto Gregory lo quiere. Porque al detective, recién ascendido, no le importa cuan marcados están sus brazos, lo pálido que es o su cabello rojo y pecas, Greg ama todo eso de él y Mycroft es increíblemente feliz con ello.

Su primer beso es cuando Mycroft tiene veintiséis y ninguno de los dos aguanta más las miradas anhelantes y deseosas. A Mycroft se le ha disparado desde la confesión de Greg la necesidad de besarlo y de estar con él. Más no hace nada por temor a equivocarse y a hacerlo mal. Greg no vacila tanto y después de esperar tantos años para ver esa mirada en Mycroft, sólo le salta literalmente encima. 

Es entonces cuando ambos se sienten cursimente completos. Sus labios se unen, sus lenguas bailan juntas lenta o rápidamente, y gimen de placer y se acarician lo más que pueden. Ambos sintiendo el cuerpo del otro estremecerse de placer, deseo y anhelo. Se separan sólo para tomar aire y volver a unir sus labios como si fuera tan necesario como respirar. Y Greg muerde el labio inferior de Mycroft y Mycroft gime y tiembla como nunca antes porque su Gregory es perfecto para él. 

El mundo se les nubla a ambos en ese momento. Y Mycroft tiene ahora veintisiete y se ha acostado con varios antes, más nunca como aquella primera vez con Greg. Porque recuerda que su compañero es amable, paciente y cariñoso con él; le acaricia el cuerpo tan suavemente que Mycroft siente que va a llorar de felicidad. Gregory lo besa en la cara, en los parpados de sus ojos, sus mejillas, lame su cicatriz y succiona dejando una marca en su cuello, acaricia con sus dedos su pecho y besa cada marca de corte y jeringa de sus brazos. 

Gregory acaricia todo su cuerpo con un deseo poderoso de poseer a Mycroft. Y el Holmes mayor gime de placer y hace lo mismo con el cuerpo de su amante, le acaricia, besa, muerde y chupa cada trozo de piel de Gregory que encuentran sus labios y Mycroft sonríe ante los suspiros con forma de su nombre que salen de los labios de su novio. Se ríe y deja con felicidad que su sonriente compañero posea totalmente su cuerpo. Porque ya nada más le importa que estar con Greg, que aquel hombre que se balancea encima de él le ame y le cuide para toda la vida, y es cuando Mycroft en una nube de deseo, placer y amor, le grita a Gregory cuanto lo ama que Greg gime fuerte y lo besa mientras ambos llegan a la anhelada cumbre de placer. 

 

— ¿Qué piensas cariño?

Mycroft ve como Gregory se acomoda en su pecho mientras abraza su cintura, ambos suspiran. El mayor Holmes sólo sonríe y besa suavemente los labios de Greg, quien ronronea y devuelve el beso con euforia.

 

— ¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo?  
Mycroft niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa plasmada en su boca.  
— Pues te amo My, te amo y te amaré para siempre y espero que siempre lo recuerdes — Greg lo besa en la frente y en los labios.  
— Yo también te amo Gregory, así será por siempre.  
— Ya lo sé My, ya lo sé.

 

Ambos hombres su vuelven a abrazar.

9.

 

La vida y las personas cambian a medida que pasa el tiempo. Sherlock de treinta años hace mucho que dejó las drogas, no sin mucha pelea y muchos accidentes claro, y ahora se dedica a resolver casos como detective consultor para la Scotland Yard. A Sherlock le gusta hacerle bromas a Greg sobre su inteligencia y sobre su relación con su hermano mayor. Más Sherlock ha madurado gracias a la amistad de su ahora novio, John Watson, un médico militar que se estrelló en su vida para no abandonarlo jamás. A aprendido a pasar tiempo con Mycroft y a recordar todas aquellas veces que el hombre estuvo para él, cosa que Sherlock borró de su memoria cuanto estaba pequeño. No son los hermanos más amorosos del mundo, más Sherlock ya no odia a Mycroft ni Mycroft quiere desaparecer a Sherlock.

Mycroft Holmes ahora tiene treinta y siete años, trabaja para el Gobierno Británico, tiene una asistente personal, carga con una sombrilla y usa trajes elegantes y caros de tres piezas y tweeds y ya no se corta los brazos, se emborracha o se acuesta con cualquiera. Mycroft Holmes ahora tiene treinta y siete años y está felizmente casado con Gregory Lestrade, su Gregory Lestrade. Y él nunca ha sido más feliz que ahora.

Han tenido problemas como toda pareja. Mycroft recae de vez en cuanto y en ocasiones siente el deseo y necesidad de volver a cortarse, más toma valor y piensa en su esposo y trata de empujar sus pensamientos suicidas al fondo de su mente. Greg siempre está ahí para ayudarlo y para escucharlo y cuidarlo. En ocasiones se molesta con él y se va a dormir a Baker Street con Sherlock y John, pero entonces Mycroft entra en ansiedad y sus pensamientos extraños y rabia llenan su cuerpo y sale corriendo en busca de su medicina: Greg Lestrade, aunque en ocasiones es al revés y cuando Greg llega a casa encuentra a Mycroft hecho una bola temblorosa en la cama. 

Ha tenido recaídas, claro que sí. Y Mycroft se ha sentido inútil y sin ganas muchas veces, para su sorpresa no sólo Gregory está con él en esos días sino también Sherlock y John. Y Mycroft se encuentra con un montón de gente que lo cuida y protege y vigila y aunque a veces se siente molesto y sólo quiere echarlos, otras veces agradece tener gente que se preocupe de él. 

Hay días en los que Greg y Mycroft sólo se sientan en el sofá de su piso mientras ven Doctor Who en la televisión. Comen comida china para llevar y se abrazan y besan hasta que se cansan. Son esos días en los que Mycroft está tranquilo y feliz y sólo quiere abrazar a su Gregory y no dejarlo ir nunca. Lestrade se ríe lo abraza y le dice lo mucho que lo ama. Y eso es suficiente para él.

Mycroft Holmes tiene treinta y siete años, está casado con el hombre que ama y es más feliz que cualquier otro…aunque Sherlock dice que él y John lo son más. 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien este es mi primer trabajo publicado acá y también lo primero que escribo sobre Mycroft Holmes y Greg, en realidad es lo primero que escribo sobre el mundo de Sherlock Holmes...nunca espere que fuera un Mystrade.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto y que me digan qué les pareció!!!
> 
> Muchos Saludos.
> 
> P.D: Si encuentran el uso excesivo de la "y" ha sido con intención.


End file.
